I Saw Mama Kissing Santa Claus
by heRsheys ChoColatier
Summary: "Mama! What are you doing! Don't you love Papa anymore!"   A Christmas fic for everyone. :D


**'heRsheys says: **Meri Kurisumasu minna! Hope you enjoy this little fic I made! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>I Saw Mama Kissing Santa Claus<strong>

'heRsheys ChoColatier

* * *

><p>Hello! My name is Uzumaki Naru! I'm five years old and I'm really happy right now! You wanna know why? Because it's Christmas! Yeah! (Insert wide grin here).<p>

My Papa's the Hokage - Uzumaki Naruto (pretty cool, huh?), and he's the strongest ninja ever! We often eat ramen together. We both love it! My Mama's Uzumaki Hinata. She's the most beautiful kunoichi in all Konoha!

I got my hair from Papa - blonde and having the same spiky style. My eyes are blue just like Papa but when I use my Byakugan it turns the same pale color as Mama's eyes (awesome, right?)

Anyway, back to Christmas thing. Just recently, Mama told me about Santa Claus. Mama said he gives children gifts if they're real good. Heh, that's the reason why I'm behaving real good these past few days (Mama told me she was really proud! xD). When I asked her what Santa looked like, her answer was that Santa wore red coat and pants. He had a white beard that was quite long. I wanted to see him but Mama said kids weren't allowed to see him because it's past children's bedtime, which was mid... uh... I forgot but something along the lines of middle and knight... or something...

Well, anyway! I wonder we aren't allowed to see Santa. (Insert pout here).

* * *

><p>I ran across the hall, laughing as I held the ball over my head. Papa was trailing behind, trying to catch me. I always play with Papa before going to bed. I squealed when I felt Papa's arms encircle my waist and lift me unto his shoulders. When we both turned to the living room, we saw Mama place a plate of cookies and a glass of milk on the sidetable beside the chimney. Confused, I asked Mama what she was doing.<p>

"These are for Santa. I'm sure he'll be hungry when he gets here. Sending gifts to every child in Konoha and all," Mama said with a wink which I was sure directed at Papa because he laughed then. Ew. Was that another form of being... ah, as Aunt Ino would call it... lovey-dovey? Shiver.

Wait... Santa is coming? Oh yeah! It's already 24th of December. I pounded the ball that I held on Papa's head while demanding, "Papa! Papa! You've got to get me to bed now or else I won't get my gift from Santa!"

"Ouch. All right, all right," he said as we made our way to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned then after a while finally settled on my back and stared at the ceiling for the nth time that night. Waah! I couldn't sleep! I panicked then.<p>

Would Santa know that it's already past my bedtime and yet I'm still awake? Will he not give me my present anymore?

I shook my head then stared at the ceiling with a determined face. No! I will not let that happen! I'll go see for myself that Santa's coming here and give me my present. I turned to the digital clock on my bedside table (I still don't know how to read a clock with two hands.. sometimes it even has three!) and saw it was very close to... err... middle-blahblah something.

Throwing my legs off the bed, I tiptoed my way out of the room and headed for the living room. I was almost there when I suddenly heard shuffling noises. I froze, hoping that Mama nor Papa saw me and know that I'm still awake. When I realized that the noises were from the living room, my shoulders slumped in relief but then my heart started to thump against my chest.

Was it Santa? This is so cool.

I moved quietly then took a peek. And there he was, all in his red coat and pants glory. My eyes sparkled at the sight of him. Wow, he really did have a beard. Awesome.

But then I paused when I realized Santa was not alone in the living room. Mama was there, too.

Why was Mama there? Well, I guess it's okay since Mama was already an adult. The two of them were talking but I couldn't hear a word they were saying. Aside from the fact that they were quite far from where I was standing, they were whispering to one another. I watched as Santa point something from above and Mama looked up. I also looked up, of course (who wouldn't?). There was a mistletoe.

Mama told me something about those, too. Once you get underneath the mistletoe with someone of the opposite gender, the two of you should kiss. Not necessarily on the lips, though (Gross!).

Hm. Well, maybe Mama would just kiss Santa on the cheek. Something happened that really shocked me, though.

Mama and Santa were kissing. On. The. Lips!

Ew.

Gross.

Yuck.

I cried and ran to Mama. The two of them broke apart and Mama let out a squeak when I grabbed the hem of her skirt.

"N-Naru-chan?"

"Mama! What are you doing? Don't you love Papa anymore?"

Mama lifted me then carried me on her hip. "Nary-chan, why are you not in bed?" she asked in a scolding voice.

I ignored Mama, though, and glared daggers at Santa whose expression was unclear because of the beard. Not so cool anymore.

"Why'd you kiss Mama? You're not even her _husbrand_!"

Santa sweatdropped, "I guess you mean 'Husband'?"

I felt my ears go red, "Err... still!"

I saw Santa look at Mama and felt her nod. Adults sure have weird ways on communicating. "Err... you see, Naru. There was a mistletoe," Santa said, pointing at said mistletoe.

"But did it have to be on the lips?" I cried and Santa visibly blushed.

Santa smiled nervously, "Actually, Naru... What happened was an accident."

My ears perked up, "Eh?"

"I was really aiming for your mama's cheek but then I guess she heard something and turned her head... and that's when it happened."

Mama giggled and I didn't know why.

"Hmph. Okay, I forgive you."

Santa's face lightened up and he quickly scrambled his way to the Christmas tree. When he turned around, he was holding a very huge box!

"Uwah! Is that mine?"

Santa nodded. Mama placed me back on the floor and I ran over to Santa, mesmerizing on my present first before hugging his rather large tummy. "Thank you, Santa!"

He gave off a loud "Ho ho ho!" as he patted me on the head. When I let go, I yawned involuntarily. Mama picked me up again and I laid my head on her shoulder. "Come on, let's get you to bed. You can open your present tomorrow," Mama said.

The image of Santa blurred and I waved a hand at him. "Baibai, Santa..."

* * *

><p>Much later after Naru was put to sleep, Hinata settled herself on the bed. She turned to her husband who just got out of the bathroom. "Naruto-kun, where's the pillow you used?"<p>

"Oh," he gave off a sheepish grin, "I left it on the rooftop."

-END-

* * *

><p>I'm ready to open MY present!<p>

**'heRsheys ChoColatier**


End file.
